Miraculous Ladybug Love
by Aubsdubs
Summary: Its Marinette's birthday, And that's all I'LL say
1. chapter 1

(I do not own miraculous ladybug or any of the characters)

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Marinette woke up and saw tiki yelling at her.

"Finally, guess what day it is!"

"Tiki, you act as if I don't know when my own birthday is...wait...ITS MY BIRTHDAY."

Marinette started prancing around her room and went on her rooftop, and screemed out to Paris,"ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!"

She went downstairs and Marinette's favorite cookies were in a bowl and ready for her to eat.

"Happy birthday sweetie" her Mom said,

"Thanks"

When she was done with breakfast, she hugged and kissed her mom goodbye. As soon as she opened the door to leave, Her father was standing right in front of the door...

"HAAAAAAPPYYYYYY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY I'LL GIVE YOU A WISH, ON A CAKE THAT IS PERFECT AND I'LL GIVE YOU A KISS!

Marinette couldn't stop giggling. "wow dad."

Her dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her go.

When she got to school, she was very early, not even the teachers were there.

She went in to her classroom and saw one other person, Adrien.

She slowly approached her seat, as if Adrien was a wild animal. She sat down. "I heard it's your birthday, correct?"

"Y-Y-yeah" Marinette's heart started racing and she could feel her face getting hotter.

"Happy birthday! Later today, how about I give you a present?"

"umm, sh-sure,"

Marinette's voice was very shaky.

"Anyways, why are you here so early?" Asked Adrien, "I guess I just wanted to be early?" Marinette said. "You?"

"My father makes me come an hour early every day, I even have separate classes after school" said Adrien

"wow"

"Anyways, what are you doing for your birthday?" asked Adrien

"M-my family and I are going out to eat."

"Do you want to hang out after school?" asked Adrien, Marinette gave him a questioning look, "I-I thought you had extra classes?"

"Not today." said Adrien, she couldn't believe her ears.

Adrien's face slowly turned red, "If you...want to that is."

"O-of course!"

"Good morning class, since today is the first anniversary of ladybug and chat noir, we will be talking about them."

Adrien was dazing.

"What's up with him?" asked Alya

"he's probably day dreaming about ladybug, he's UBSESSED with her."

Marinette accidentally heard this.

Marinette jumped into the conversation, "Really!?" asked marinette

"ummm, yeah." said Nino

"Do you guys think she's pretty?"

Adrien shook out of it. "Yeah, why do you ask?"

"NO REASON! JUST ASKING!"

the whole class looked at her.

"umm.."

"MARINETTE! TO THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE NOW!" said miss Bustier

Marinette left.

Adrien raised his hand, "umm, may I go to the bathroom?"

"Of course, Adrien."

Adrien shut the door behind him and started sprinting to Marinette.

Before Marinette could knock on the principal's door, Adrien came sprinting to her.

"Marinette, come with me." Adrien whispered.

"W-what are y-you doing here?"

Adrien grabbed her hand and they went into an unused classroom.

Adrien locked the door behind them.

"Adrien wha-" Adrien kissed Marinette.

Her face turned bright red. "I couldnt let m-lady get in trouble." said Adrien in a whisper.

"Y-you know?" asked Marinette.

Adrien sat down. "I was going home from school one day, and... I saw you, and I wanted to walk with you, but you ran away, so I followed you... and I, saw you transform... I'm so sorry, I know you didnt-"

"It's ok."

"AHHHH" they heard screams above them.

"Our class is in trouble!" they both started sprinting upstairs to their class room.

It was Volpina.

"where is Adrien!"

That is the end of this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed, thank you for reading!


	2. Miraculous Ladybug Love

There was a giant hole in the wall where volpina burst in.

"H-he's in-th-the bathroom."said miss bustier looking scared.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU ADRIEN!" volpina hovered away and smashed another wall in the process.

Ladybug and chat noir followed her.

"Ohhhh adriennnn, sweetie." volpina said in a creepy voice.

Chat noir got the shivers when he heard that.

"I have a plan." said ladybug in a whisper, "She wants you, you can detransform and distract her while I sneek up behind her...-ADRIEN!!! WHERE ARE YOOOOUUUU!!"

Chat noir detransformed and walked up to volpina. "there you are.. give your girl a kiss."

Adrien's face got red. "don't be embarrassed sweetie, you and I will be together FOREVER."

Adrien looked at Marinette as if to say, "What do I do?"

Marinette lipped the word "kiss."

Adrien understood.

He leaned in to kiss. Volpina grinned.

She had the softest lips, the prettiest hair, the most beautiful eyes...

He was in love with Volpina.


	3. chapter 3

"I love you." said Adrien robotically.

"You finally come to your senses." said volpina.

Ladybug was shocked. "I-I can't beleive this is happening." Ladybug started quivering.

"It was like Adrien was brainwashed and forced to love volpina." Ladybug thought.

Volpina started,"Now, lets get out of he-"NOT ON MY WATCH!" Ladybug interrupted. She grabbed Adrien with one hand and threw her yoyo with the other and flew threw paris, landing on the Eiffel Tower.

"A-Adrien, a-are you okay?" Marinette said sounding worried.

"GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF ME! STOP TRYING! MY HEART ONLY BELONGS TO VOLPINA!" Adrien yelled.

"Correct that is." said volpina, "The spell must have worked."

"What spell?" Ladybug asked fearfully, "What's going on?"

"I simply put a spell on myself, so whenever someone kisses me they"ll automatically fall in love with me!" Volpina laughed maniacally.

"Now Adrien is all mine!"


	4. Miraculous Ladybug Love (08-07 23:07:03)

Hey guys! Sorry to leave you hanging. I guess I just couldn't think of what would happen next after chapter 3. But I'm back, and I got the app again, and yeah, here ya go! Hope you enjoy!

Adrian wiggles out of Marinette's grasp in mid air and starts falling.

Marinette's heart stops.

All of a sudden, Volpina comes flying through the air, catching Adrian and saving his life.

"You saved my life Volpina! You're my hero!"

Marinette starts feeling rage.

"LOVE IS NOT SOMETHING YOU TAKE!", she exclaimed, bolting at Volpina.

"IT'S SOMETHING YOU EARN!"

Volpina never saw it coming, it was too late.

Marinette grabbed Volpina's face and smashed it into the ground.

"LOVE ISN'T A TOY YOU PLAY WITH"

"P-please..." said Volpina in a weakened voice.

"I beg you.. let me go"

"Or what?"

"I'll clear the spell, and you'll never see me again!"

Marinette let her go, and Volpina kept her word.

To be continued...


End file.
